


Truths and Dares

by castletown_ranger



Series: Maybe the Real Wolfie Was the Friend We Made Along the Way [3]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom
Genre: Secrets are Revealed, The whole gang is here, and it's time to get to the bottom of some things, hidden talents arise, the group bonds, we love a found family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castletown_ranger/pseuds/castletown_ranger
Summary: Warriors suggests a game of truth or dare, and the Links learn that there is a lot they don't know about each other.





	Truths and Dares

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an ask I got on my LU incorrect quotes blog about what the Links would choose in a game of truth or dare.

“Okay, okay, who’s turn is it now?” Warriors said, as he sat down next to Twilight. The young captain had left a moment before to get more firewood, and after carefully stacking it amongst the flames he was eager to get back in the game. Or at least, he seemed eager. Much more eager than Twilight felt. 

“I think it’s Wind’s turn?” Hyrule offered. 

“No, it’s Legend’s,” said Wild. 

The group was gathered around the campfire, as they so often were once the day met its end. After Wild prepared food for everyone, Time suggested that they all do something to get to know each other better. Warriors was the one to suggest a game he called  _ truth or dare, _ as it was something he used to play with his fellow soldiers to establish a sense of community in harsh times. Twilight was admittedly rather nervous about this idea, but he kept telling himself that he could always choose dare if he was called on. 

Realistically, he knew that most people wouldn’t even know  _ what  _ to ask to uncover his secret. Sure, Time and Wild and Four knew about it, but he felt like he could trust them not to bring it up. However much they like to tease, they knew when to be serious about it. But then there was Wind and Hyrule, who were convinced that the reason why Twilight had never met ‘Wolfie’ before was because he was afraid of wolves...if either one of them wanted to ask him about that in hopes of Twilight admitting his “embarrassing fear” to the group, Twilight would find himself in an even deeper hole than he was now. 

It would have to be dare. 

“Legend,” Wild said, “Truth or dare?” 

Legend leaned back and brought a hand to his chin. “Dare.” 

“Hmmm.” 

“You surprised?” 

“I think Wild’s just shocked that you want to follow up on his act of drinking three entire bottles of Goron Spice without stopping,” Warriors chuckled. 

Legend shrugged. “Well, I do like a good challenge. Do your worst, Wild.” 

Wild’s face was blank for a moment, but then his eyes lit up. “I dare you to dance.” 

“What?”

“Dance for us! You must know some sort of dance, after all of your travels.” 

Legend smiled and shook his head. “I thought you’d never ask.” He stood, earning a cheer from Wind and a couple claps from Four. 

“Do you want music?” Time asked, taking out his ocarina. 

“Couldn’t hurt.” 

Time nodded, and began to play a cheerful, upbeat melody that sounded like wind rustling through the trees. Legend tapped his foot for a bit, getting a feel for the rhythm, and then began to sway. He brought his arms up and out, and then with a flourish he twirled around the campfire. 

Twilight couldn’t help but smile. He never knew his friend could dance so well! Looking around at the group, Twilight noticed that the others mirrored his expression as well; he could see the awe in Wild’s wide eyes, and the pride in Hyrule’s gentle smile. Sky was tapping along to the rhythm, and Warriors had a grin so large it looked like he could burst into a dance at any moment too. The only person not looking at Legend was Time. He sat with his back straight and his eyes closed, as he always did when he played his ocarina.

Eventually Time brought the melody to an end, and with one final spin around the flames Legend extended his arms and held his chest high, holding the pose and panting while the others cheered. 

“That was amazing!” Wild said as Legend sat back down next to Four, who immediately clapped Legend on the back. “Where did you learn that?” 

“I chose dare, my friend,” Legend said. “That’ll be a truth for another time.” 

Wild smiled and leaned back, folding his arms. 

“Who are you gonna call on, Legend?” Wind asked. 

Legend wiped some sweat off his forehead and looked around the group. His eyes settled on the sailcloth cloaked hero. “Alright, Skychild,” Legend said, “Pick your poison.” 

“Truth,” said Sky, after a moment’s thought. 

“What was the last thing you said to your Zelda before coming on this adventure with us?”

The soft smile on Sky’s face turned into something sad.“I told her I would be home to wake her up soon.” 

Twilight felt a small pang in his stomach. He knew how much Sky loved his Zelda. It was obvious from the way he talked about her so frequently, and with such adoration as well. To care for someone so deeply, yet be apart from them… 

Oh yes. Twilight would absolutely have to choose dare. 

“It’s kind of just…this thing that we say to each other a lot,” Sky continued, “I used to oversleep our classes and Zelda would have to come get me out of bed. It was an inside joke for a while, but then on our adventure she asked if one day I could come wake her up after she had to…” 

Time put a hand on Sky’s shoulder as his voice trailed off. 

Legend leaned forward. “Hey, you don’t have to say any more. It’s fine.” 

“No, it’s not too difficult to talk about, I’m just trying to find the right way to explain it. Essentially, she had to go to sleep for a while.” 

Twilight sensed Wild shift next to him. 

“But I woke her up, and there were scary moments along the way, but everything was okay in the end. Ever since then we’ve just always reminded each other that we’d be there to wake each other up.”

Something close to a smile formed on Legend’s face. 

“Thank you for sharing that,” Time said. 

Sky nodded with a small smile, and surveyed the group. “Alright…Four, truth or dare?” 

The small hero brought a hand to his chin. After squinting his eyes and studying Sky for a few moments, he said, “Truth.” 

Twilight raised his eyebrows. Now  _ that  _ was a little surprising. Just as Four was one of the only people who knew his secret, he was one of the only people who knew Four’s secret… 

“So, what does the Four Sword actually do?” 

And apparently everyone else soon would too. 

Four bit his lip. Twilight wondered for a moment if he was just going to lie about it. But that was unlike Four, and when he reached for the sword resting next to him on the log, Twilight knew that everything in the camp was about to change. 

“I’m going to need a little space,” Four said, walking away from his seat and not stopping until he was out of the way of the logs around the campfire. 

With a deep breath, he closed his eyes and bowed his head over the sword. Green light emanated from the blade, and soon washed over Four like an aura. The crease between Four’s eyebrows deepened as the light changed from green, to blue, to red, to violet. And with each change in the light, a ghostly image of the hero overlapped with the true body of Four, and became solid as they stepped to the side. Each new Four wore the color of whichever light they emerged from, and the clothes on the original body of Four changed so that they were all green by the time the light went out. 

The all-green Four raised his head and opened his eyes. Twilight stared with his mouth agape. He had been under the impression that Four’s secret ability was to change his size, but  _ this  _ was something entirely different. 

“So…” the all-green Four said, “This is what the Four Sword does.” 

The Links looked around at each other; raised eyebrows and wide eyes and squints and opened mouths painted their faces. Twilight felt his heart racing. He had no idea where Four found the courage to reveal a secret like this, and even less of an idea that this was one of his abilities. 

“Are you, uhm…” Sky faltered. “Are you still Four?” 

“Yes,” the all-green Four nodded. “Kind of.” 

“We’re pieces of him,” the all-red Four added. 

“So you’ve been able to split yourself into  _ four people  _ this entire time?!” Warriors said. “Don’t you think that could have given us the upper hand in quite a few battles?” 

The all-violet Four shook his head. “It’s not that simple.” 

“We can’t do this all the time, genius,” the all-blue Four said. “It takes a  _ lot  _ of energy, and when we come back together we’ll be exhausted for a while.” 

“It’s kind of for emergency use only,” the all-green Four stated. “We felt like we could show you now since, hopefully, this is a moment of calm where Four would be able to rest for a suitable amount of time after rejoining.” 

Warriors nodded in understanding. “I see.” 

“Well, I’m glad we haven’t run into anything bad enough to make Four split up yet,” Legend commented. 

Wind laughed a little. “Yeah! The day Four splits in the middle of battle is the day we know we’re screwed!” 

“You say that like you’re excited.” 

“I’m sure it’ll be an interesting story to tell later,” Wind shrugged. 

“If you don’t mind,” the all-green Four said, “We would like to join back together now. The longer we’re split up, the longer recovery time we’ll need.”

“Plus we wanna get back to the game,” said the all-blue Four.” 

Sky waved his hand in a permissive gesture. “Oh, yes. Of course.” 

“Wait!” Hyrule said. “What should we call you all if we ever see you again?”

“I’m fine with being just called Green.” 

“Blue.”

“Red is good for me!”

“I guess…Vio.” 

Sky smiled. “It was nice meeting you all.”

“No offense,” Legend said, “But I hope we don’t see you again.” 

Green nodded. “If you ever do run into anything  _ that bad _ , we’ll have your back.” He bowed his head over the Four Sword once again, and the light reappeared. First it was violet. Vio’s form turned back to that of an apparition, and he stepped towards Green. His body melded over Green’s for half a moment and then disappeared, leaving behind a violet square on the all-green Four’s otherwise green tunic. Blue went next and then Red, and by the time the light disappeared there were four different colored squares back on Four’s tunic again. 

Four smiled sheepishly and returned to his seat. “So uh…yeah, that’s what my sword does.” 

“You know,” Legend started, “When I asked you a while ago about it, and you avoided my question, I gotta say I did not expect something like that.” 

“What did you expect?” 

“I thought it did nothing, and you were just embarrassed.” 

Four chuckled. 

“Thank you for sharing that with us, Four,” Twilight said before he could stop himself. “That was… really brave.” 

Four locked eyes with Twilight for a moment. Twilight could tell that the smaller hero’s eyes were searching for something, and Twilight’s fingers fidgeted at his side but he did his best to give a slight nod. 

Twilight was a hero imbued with the gift of courage, just like the rest of them. He could do this. He knew now that he had to. 

“Twi…truth or dare?” 

“Truth.” He felt the sweat gather on his forehead as he said it. From his peripheral vision he could see Wild looking at him intently. 

Four bit his lip for a moment. “Alright, Twi. Do you have…” 

Twilight’s heart was beating a mile a minute as Four spoke slowly. His fingernails dug into the palm of his hand. He wanted Four to just say it, to just hurry up and ask the—

“Do you have any musical talents?” 

Twilight’s eyes found Four’s again. For a moment the adrenaline trickled out of him and he felt numb, but then he could breathe again. Four smiled softly. Closing his eyes, Twilight smiled back and shook his head. “No, I can’t play any instruments if that’s what you’re asking. I can’t really sing either, but…I can yodel.” 

**Author's Note:**

> You know I had to do it to em


End file.
